A wireless communication network in a millimeter-wave band may provide high-speed data access for users of wireless communication devices.
A wireless communication station may communicate a wireless transmission according to a Physical layer (PHY) scheme.
The Specification of IEEE 802.11ad-2012 (“IEEE P802.11ad-2012, IEEE Standard for Information Technology—Telecommunications and Information Exchange Between Systems—Local and Metropolitan Area Networks—Specific Requirements—Part 11: Wireless LAN Medium Access Control (MAC) and Physical Layer (PHY) Specifications—Amendment 3: Enhancements for Very High Throughput in the 60 GHz Band”, 28 Dec. 2012) defines four types of PHY schemes. Specifically, the IEEE 802.11ad-2012 defines four types of Physical Layer (PHY) schemes for communication, e.g., Single Carrier (SC), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), Low Power SC. (LPSC), and control PHY.
According to the Specification of IEEE 802.11ad-2012, supporting reception of transmissions using basic SC modulations and Control PHY may be mandatory for all devices, while supporting OFDM and LPSC transmissions may be optional.
Accordingly, a device supporting only the SC and Control PHY configurations may not be able to decode OFDM and/or LPSC packets.